


Let Me Show You Everything I Know

by flowerboysandramyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerboysandramyun/pseuds/flowerboysandramyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chanyeol's upset, Kyungsoo decides the solution involves using his mouth for something other than talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You Everything I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I just hit 400+ followers on Tumblr, so of course, a little first time-ish Chansoo pwp for you. And it's all thanks to this stupid gif of Chanyeol (link at the end). I apologize.

Kyungsoo's not often witness to a moody, frowning Chanyeol, yet here he is in the kitchen, watching Chanyeol rummage through the cupboards like they deserve to be rattled, pouring a glass of water like it's revenge. He's been like this all day, from the moment he woke up till the end of practice.

 

Kyungsoo shifts awkwardly in his seat at the table. He's also not usually on the receiving end of Chanyeol's frustration, either.

 

"Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo starts, although he has no clue what else there is to say.

 

Chanyeol eyes him from the kitchen, downing his glass in one swift motion, setting it back down on the counter just a little too hard. Giving the cold shoulder doesn't really suit him.

 

He watches as Chanyeol trudges to his room, avoiding his eyes altogether. Sure, their conversation earlier isn't something he's terribly proud of, but he's not sure it's worth Chanyeol's pouty, childish silent treatment either. So, with complete reluctance, Kyungsoo stands up and trails after him.

 

"Chanyeol, stop acting like a kid and talk to me," he says immediately upon opening the door, tone blunt and knuckles white against the doorknob. Chanyeol, however, head slightly bobbing and eyes closed, is sprawled out on the bed with his earphones in. So much for being direct.

 

Kyungsoo inches toward the bed in hopes of capturing his attention before having to get too close (although, he thinks Chanyeol might be faking it for that very reason), but it isn't until Kyungsoo's actually perched at the edge of the bed, weighing down on the mattress, that Chanyeol's eyes fly open.

 

Slowly, he takes each earbud out, eyebrows falling into something of a skeptical look. "What?"

 

Kyungsoo toys with the comforter, looking anywhere but at Chanyeol. Apologies aren't really his thing, but Chanyeol's persistent irritation with him is far from favorable. "Came to…talk." One of Chanyeol's eyebrows shoots up.

 

"About what?"

 

"You know exactly what, don't play dumb," he snaps back. Then, quieter, "Sorry."

 

Chanyeol's eyes roll a bit before he turns back to his phone, like Kyungsoo isn't in the room at all. Kyungsoo would pick up the discussion where they left off, but it probably wouldn't be much of a discussion, and he's beginning to think this is a problem better solved in a different way. Trying to fix this with words is what got him here in the first place. In his head, it's starting to make sense only to take another approach.

 

So, with renewed faith in himself, he crawls over the bed to sit on Chanyeol's legs, fingers coming to grip at the waist of Chanyeol's jeans. It immediately gets his attention, head shooting up and eyes widening, slowly taking his headphones out to process the sight and protest. Then Kyungsoo's sliding a hand just a few inches over, brushing over his crotch, eyes meeting Chanyeol's just as he applies light pressure.

 

"Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol whines, apprehensive. "Don't." He reaches out in vain, hands weakly trying to push Kyungsoo away. Kyungsoo just presses down a little harder.

 

He sees the apparent disappearing resolve, watches as Chanyeol's eyes widen, jaw clenching, watches as his eyes struggle to stay open at all when Kyungsoo kneads both hands into the fabric, teasing. He's still trying to keep his cool, looking Kyungsoo dead in the eyes with every movement, but everything seems to go a little hazy when Kyungsoo reaches for the snap of his jeans and starts sliding his pants down.

 

"Don't―you don't need to―" Chanyeol starts again, voice distant and lids drooping, but then he's choking on any coherent words in favor of a quick, breathy gasp when Kyungsoo scoots up and reaches a hand through the leg of his boxers. Chanyeol's getting hard now, and Kyungsoo anchors himself with a hand on Chanyeol's side, the other wrapping around his dick, giving a slow tug.

 

Kyungsoo's good with his hands. He knows that. What he's not good at (usually, that is) is initiating things―anything, really. Which, despite the topic being mostly non-sexual, was grounds for the argument this morning that got him here in the first place. For a man of very few words, watching Chanyeol like this―back arching up off the bed, veins in his neck becoming prominent, jaw silently dropping when Kyungsoo finally pulls his underwear down to his thighs and uses both hands―seems to be a completely viable solution to any previous disagreement between them.

 

His deft fingers slide up Chanyeol's length with practiced ease, knees clasped on either side of his thighs to keep him in place. That doesn't stop Chanyeol from responding with small, low grunts, fingers gripping futilely at the sheets and pulling at his pillow, upper body squirming, looking altogether uncomfortable with how _good_ this is. Kyungsoo keeps trying to hold his gaze, but he won't hold still long enough, not before a finger scratches just under the crown, grasps at the base and has Chanyeol keening, eyes rolling back into his head.

 

It _is_ good, from what Kyungsoo can tell, but it's not good enough. His own pants are just starting to get tight, but it's hard to think about that when he's pulling these breathy little sounds out of Chanyeol, perspiration starting to form at his hairline.

 

He hardly gives thought to what he's doing as he scoots back again, gives himself the room, hands never leaving Chanyeol's curved dick, and lowers himself, lips hovering over where his fingers are working. Chanyeol manages to look down at him just as his tongue flicks out, drawing an experimental stripe up the side. Chanyeol lets out this heavy breath, like the sensation of warm wetness alone's knocked the air out of him, and tries to keep his eyes on the scene as it unfolds. Kyungsoo meets his clouded gaze from underneath his lashes, tries to force the heat creeping up his neck in near embarrassment as he leans forward and licks again, this time around the head.

 

They've done this a few times before, messed around in the bathroom on late nights when Chanyeol was feeling particularly delirious with lack of sleep, awkwardly asking Kyungsoo if he could try something because it should feel really good― _promise_. So he backed him up against the wall and got down on his knees and did something akin to sucking him off. Not quite, mostly teasing, like what Kyungsoo's doing now, but still so fucking good, his hands curling in his hair and his legs giving way when he came. Kyungsoo wants Chanyeol to feel that―feel that same build of pressure, feel it creep up through his veins when he his tongue laves a particularly sensitive spot, make his body shiver and mind numb. His own dick twitches at the thought.

 

After a few more tentative licks, Kyungsoo tightens his grip on Chanyeol's hips, gives him one last look, and lowers his head completely, taking Chanyeol into his mouth. He's not completely uninformed―keeps his lips tucked just over his teeth, tries his best not to scrape them along the shaft, listens (with a twinge of satisfaction) as Chanyeol fucking _groans_ , entire upper body lifting off the bed for a second and twisting. It's like he's unsure of what to do with himself, like it's too much all at once, and that just makes Kyungsoo's knuckles go whiter with concentration.

 

 _Move_ , he thinks, _have to move_ , and he starts up at the top, bobbing around the head, trying to make use of his tongue at the same time. It's not as easy as it looks in all the videos he unfortunately seen (thanks to Baekhyun's unrelenting bad taste), and any farther and he thinks he'll choke. He tries anyway, moves a hand to Chanyeol's balls as a possible temporary distraction in case he royally fucks this up, and then he tries to take more in.

 

It works―for a second. He's moving, his tongue's working diligently, Chanyeol is clasping a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds he's making.

 

And then, he gags.

 

He pulls off almost immediately, coughing, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and face quickly turning red. He's still hovering just a few inches above Chanyeol's hard-on trying to gather himself when Chanyeol somehow finds his mind long enough to sit up, watching Kyungsoo as he wipes a hand across his mouth, shiny with spit.

 

"Fuck," Chanyeol whispers, almost so quiet that Kyungsoo's not sure he's actually just heard it. Then Chanyeol's got his hand just under his chin, pulling Kyungsoo towards him and going crossed eyed as they meet in the middle, Chanyeol folding their mouths together like he's trying to melt into him, devour him, all at once. The way he's kissing him―something tells him it turns Chanyeol _on_.

 

Chanyeol mouths his way across his cheek till he's hovering just by his ear, lips brushing it as he talks. "I think I forgive you," he says, voice low, arms coming to wrap around Kyungsoo's small frame.

 

Kyungsoo scoffs, the corners of his lips curling up. "You're so easy," he retorts, leaning into the embrace. He wraps his hand back around his dick and pulls, grinning when Chanyeol groans right in his ear, eyes screwing shut and face falling into the crook of his neck. With one particularly hard tug, he whispers, "Now, lie back down."

 

When Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol into his mouth a second time, he tries his best to relax his throat, giving a hard suck that makes Chanyeol writhe against the sheets. It doesn't take much this time―a little farther and another suck and he feels Chanyeol go rigid, back arched, coming hot down Kyungsoo's throat. He forces himself to swallow and quickly scrubs a hand across his coated lips as he pulls off.

 

He takes a second to admire Chanyeol like this. He's spread out across the bed, eyes closed and breathing uneven as he comes down. It's one of the few times he's quiet, one of the few times when he communicates everything with just a look, and Kyungsoo can just― _observe_. He traces a single finger down Chanyeol's thigh, feeling the slightest tremors in the contracting muscle, smooths the same hand across his stomach under his shirt and lets Chanyeol reach for him, lets him hold his hand across his chest as he struggles to keeps his eyes open.

 

Then, with all the seriousness he can manage: "We even now?" Kyungsoo asks quietly, allowing himself to lean back against the pillows next to Chanyeol, who's quick to pull his pants back up and pretend like he's still somewhat annoyed by it all. He hesitates, likely stuck between giving in or putting up a front just a little longer, before he decidedly leans over and kisses him.

 

"I guess," he says, pulling back and grinning, gently cradling Kyungsoo's face and giving him that usual look of thoughtless absorption that makes Kyungsoo's stomach tighten. "You have a funny way of apologizing, you know."

 

Kyungsoo grins back and lets his head rest on Chanyeol's shoulder, eyes closing. "This better not be you complaining. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Glass Animal's Gooey. Here's the gif. Oops. https://38.media.tumblr.com/b25b8468b8836d902693adf499453be7/tumblr_nnxvw2BLox1trffmzo1_500.gif


End file.
